Decorating
by Vibranium Vibrator
Summary: Loki has fun with glitter. CRACKCRACKCRACK. No pairings, Loki-Centric.


Oh Mai~

It seems the Avengers have taken up most of my brain!

COUGHmostlyLokiCOUGH

I just had to get this Fic out. The idea came to me when browsing The Tumblr. page '_Texts From Last Issue_' A wondrous place to reside on Tumblr., might I add~~  
I based this off of one of the pictures I found, though sadly, I dont remember who the exact person to submit it was... My apologies! ;w;

Well, no warnings I can really warn you of... this is probably the cleanest Fic I've written...

And now... FULL SPEED AHEAD! :D

* * *

Oh dear.

Loki could name a lot of idiotic things he had witnessed in his long, immortal life, though not many he had participated in. This, sadly, was one of those very rare times.

He woke up in a mountain of pillows, which looked as if they had previously been fashioned into some sort of fort. And that wasn't even the worst part. Besides waking up in a fortress mostly made by mere children, and its effect it had on his pride regardless of the lack of people present, he wasn't the only one inside in this mountainous structure.

His own legs were tangled within another' arms and he was quite certain he was lying on a foot. He pushed the remaining pillows from himself and sat up, finally acknowledging the pulsing pain in his head. He held it tightly as he tried to remember the night's events, and stop the insistent thud of his skull.

_"Brother! I almost forgot about the wonders of Midgardian liquors! COME! Try it!"  
Yes. That's what started this entire disaster._

_"No. I refuse to drink that Midgardian __filth."_

_In all truth, Loki would much rather be in Asgard, with a nice gag fastened tightly around his head, in a dark depressing cell to reflect his feelings._

_But a certain brother of his had persuaded Fury and the rest of SHIELD with a heavy handed swing of Mjolnir and some well-placed lightning to allow him to stay, under the constant supervision of all the Avengers. The Stark building was obviously where they would stay._

_"But it is a most delicious beverage!"_ _His _lovely _brother held the pure alcohol filled miniature cup up to his nose, even as it wriggled in distaste._

_"It smells of… Sadness. And failures." Loki gazed at the dark brown liquid with revulsion._

"Well, whataya know, Princess? Perfect drink for you!" Tony commented from the mini bar behind Thor, who didn't hear the remark, and continued to smile obliviously. A slight snicker could be heard from Clint somewhere Loki couldn't quite see at the moment.

_"I AM_ NOT _A PRINCESS!" Loki snapped at the grinning inventor, who held the hand not holding his drink up in mock submission. Loki's glare never faltered, however._

_"I am a _God. _I've been to realms you've never heard talk of, and the empty atmosphere between them! I've accomplished what any scientist would dream to do, AND I've almost conquered your precious Midgard!" His teeth were clenched through the entire rant and Thor was slightly taken aback, even though the words weren't directed at him._

_"Brother-"_  
_"NO THOR. I will not drink that putrid liqui-!"_

_Before he could finish, an angry, and somewhat hurt Thor poured the drink down Loki's throat as he spoke, causing his frosty brother to choke, and ultimately swallow the entire thing._

_Immediately Loki flew from his spot on the chair and distanced himself from both Thor and Tony, a look of betrayed, skeptic anger on his face. Thor couldn't look more proud._  
_Loki's fingers twitched as a green hue emanated from them and he took a defensive stance._  
_"Why did you do that?"_

_The few Avengers in the room took a gracious step back as Loki stared. And then he felt it._  
_A burning sensation coming from his chest to the base of his neck. Not an unpleasant burning, but a funny feeling he wasn't accustomed to. He touched the area gingerly and looked angrily at his brother._

_"Warm?" Tony asked, not even attempting to conceal the shit-eating grin on his face. Loki merely nodded, sighing in both relief and longing as the feeling passed. Tony passed an unspoken message to Clint up on the rafter, and the latter grinned, falling soundlessly from the high rafter and pouring another drink, mixing up the same concoction in a much larger portion. With a quiet stride the sneaky assassin grabbed the unsuspecting God from behind, forcing the drink into the mouth none too gently. The joy on his face running rampant._

_Loki couldn't remember much else, but the craving he had for that wonderful sensation it gave._

Loki finally looked underneath him (With a little difficulty getting his legs loose) and to his surprise it was a pretty much naked Tony, clad in a tasteless thong with what looked like an extremely crude drawing of a penis on his stomach. Loki stared a little longer before he remembered he was sitting heavily on the scantily clad man and stood up quickly. He himself was only wearing his leather trousers and helmet, but it was at least a bit more dignifying than that of the Man of Iron.

He was confused as to how he slept in the helmet without breaking his neck, however.

The building wasn't in any better shape. Covered in glitter and drinking glasses, though his armor was nowhere in sight. He, in all actuality, could just conjure up some more, but he felt inexplicably drained at the moment.

A loud clatter followed by a sort of whine sounded and Loki felt almost obliged to follow it. The sound was coming from the washroom, and sitting on the toilet lid, bare-chested and trying in a futile attempt to pick a translucent substance from his chest hair was Thor. Loki might have been mistaken, but he thought he could see a small tear worm its way out of Thor's eye.  
Either way, Loki stared passively.

"It pains me to peel this adhesive from my chest, and I keep finding glitter in my hair."  
And a little of the nights events came back to Loki.

_He wasn't sure where Natasha had gotten the items, but they certainly were a _blast. _He held the white, orange labeled bottle in his hand and looked at it with unmasked confusion.  
After much help from the female assassin and a completely thorough tutorial Loki was dancing around, with glitter floating from each palm as he allowed fist-fulls of the wondrously shiny dots to cascade around him.  
Thor had been willing and it was _awfully _fun…_

Loki frowned, though try as he might, the expression didn't reach his eyes.  
"I just wanted to decorate you…"

* * *

You like? ;w; Let me know! And, I'm also taking requests! If you've got one, post it in a review! I'll consider you~ If I accept, I'll dedicate it to you, and honorably mention you in the Summary, and beginning Author's note!

Solely Avengers requests, this time around~ Though Im willing to do any rating, or genre! Errmahgerrdsmuttyyesplz-

Remember, my lovely little viewers,

I LUFFLES YOU ALL~


End file.
